


Stargazing — dnsn

by Ale_san



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lionheartshipping, dnsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: Sonia goes to the battle tower to investigate.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Stargazing — dnsn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!

Sonia, as she wanted to investigate about the relationship between Eternatus and his effect on the sky, needed a space close to it.

And nowhere in Galar was higher than the formerly Rose Tower, now Battle Tower, surpassing even the mountains in the region.

Passing some time with Leon, she had the opportunity to see him battle after a long while, since Battle Tower matches aren't in TV, as it wasn't part of the sportmanship of Galar, and more of a formality.

Since each of them had their duties, and for the most of the day, she was around Wyndon stores, they didn't get to the roof of the tower until late knight, when Leon was over with work.

She had to wait for him, as he, obviously, had the keys, and for the fact he was worried about the strong winds in a high place.

Sonia finally had her equipment out, being sure of how much time she would expend until her curiosity was satisfied.

Seeing Leon's long purple hair wave with the smallest wind, made her stumble words without being aware.

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?” She said, with a lightly red face.

“Huh? Oh, sure, it is.”

It was fine as long as he didn't notice her words, right?  
It was impossible for him to know the hidden meaning.

Concentrating in her work and doing a some annotations in her notebook, as she twirled her hair, Leon's voice reached her ears.

”You know...

You look beautiful in the moonlight.”

Such a direct attack to her heart was too unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get Sonia's words, maybe you should do a quick Google search (;
> 
> I was asked a dnsn with “You look beautiful in the moonlight" so here it is!


End file.
